Unexpected
by JackxXxFrostxXxFanxXx
Summary: Ichigo couldn't remember a thing...One minute she was laughing at a joke cracked by a friend and the next... She was pregnant with a hybrid child! Belonging to someone whom she never thought would steal her heart.


Author's note: Hello! This story was inspired by MewMidnight's story "A different kind of miracle"

Description: Ichigo couldn't remember a thing. One minute she was laughing to a joke that was cracked by a friend and then... She ended up pregnant with a hybrid child, belonging to someone who she never thought would steal her heart.

Rated T for language, no all out sexual content..There _ARE_minor sexual references though.

Pairings: KisshuXIchigo (minor)KisshuXPudding, TarutoXIchigo, PaiXLettuce

ages:

Ichigo- 23

Taruto/Tart - 21

Purin- 22

Kisshu- 24

Pai- 31

Lettuce- 24

Let's begin shall we?

[][][]

Ichigo was so confused, she couldn't remember a god-damn thing that happened. Now, the only thing she knew was...She was pregnant, and she didn't even know who it belonged to! She only knew there was three possible candidates. Number one: Kisshu, she had to admit. His strong will for her to love him _did_ work. Only for a few weeks though. Number two: Tart. She wasn't entirely sure about that, she knew that Tart and her had gotten off to a bad start years ago, and only recently had she began developing a soft spot for the alien. Number three: Masaya Aoyama. Highly unlikely...She did admit to being madly in love with him years earlier, but after he flew to England she got over him slowly with the help of Kisshu.

"What the heck happened?..." Ichigo asked herself. She didn't know how she had gotten pregnant, all she knew was she was three months.

...

Lettuce blushed madly as she watched Pai single-handely clean the computer station. Pai stood up and walked over to a crib picking up the infant hybrid he and Lettuce called, his daughter. The child's name was Mai Ushida Ikisatashi. Pai smiled slightly as he was about to kiss Lettuce, a soft tapping sound came from the front door.

Lettuce looked at the time, Pai sighed and placed Mai back in the crib. Lettuce went to the door, opening it. it was Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san? What's wrong?" Lettuce asked, moving to let the read-headed girl inside. Ichigo smiled halfly at her.

"I can't say much..." Ichigo said softly, her voice a tone of confusion. "Pai?..."

Pai's head snapped in Ichigo's direction. "Yes? He asked. Ichigo looked at him.

"I...I need your help.."

Pai jestured for Lettuce to leave him and Ichigo alone, Lettuce complied and went upstairs to clean. Pai sat down at his work station. "What is wrong?"

"Well...I'm so confused Pai.."

"about what?"

Ichigo took a deep breath "I ended up pregnant...But I don't know who it belongs to!"

Pai nodded, taking this into acount.

"I see." He replied. "And I presume you wish for me to perform a DNA scan?" Pai asked. Ichigo slowly nodded. "Please.. I don't want to have gotten pregnant by someone I don't like..."

Pai nodded. "Very well. Do you have any ideas on who it belongs to?"

Ichigo took a minute to reply "I only know there is three possible candidates...Kisshu, Aoyama-kun and Taruto..."

Pai raised an eyebrow questioningly when he heard Taruto's name.

"I- It's a long story..." Ichigo replied. Pai nodded.

"Very well. Let's go take the scan. But I cannot deliver the results to you for one full day."

Ichigo slowly nodded.

[][][]

Ichigo spent the day at her house texting Taruto. She didn't know why but she and Taruto seemed to be growing closer.

Ichigo sobbed, she didn't know why but deep down inside...She wanted her unborn child to belong to him, but as far as she knew, Taruto's heart belonged to Pudding.

' So...How are you and Pudding?' Ichigo texted, almost imediatly Taruto replied, his reply was startling.

' Pfft! I broke up with her the night of the party three months ago! Don't you remember? '

ichigo felt happy inside.

'O- Oh... No I..I guess I forgot :( '

' Don't be sad! She ended up dating Kisshu anyway =A= '

Ichigo's heart jumped when she read that, she sobbed. She had to tell him, no matter what. Ichigo hesitated and slowly typed her question.

'T-Taruto? Can you...Can you come over to my house?...I need to tell you something...'

'Ehh...Sure :3 '

Ichigo giggled at the face Taruto made. she heard the teleporting noise in the other room.

"Yo! 'm here!"

Ichigo closed her cellphone, getting out of her bed. She headed out and smiled warmly at him, Taruto was no longer that short midget shew knew, he was at least one or two inches taller than her now. Taruto grinned.

"So, what did ya wanna tell me?"

Ichigo sat dawn on the couch "well...You remember the party?"

"Yea"

Ichigo hesitated "I can't remember what happened that night..."

Taruto was silent for a couple minutes, he knew what she was going to say.

"I...I'm-"

"Pregnant" Taaruto said, finishing her sentance for her.

Ichigo slowly nodded.

"B-But why are you telling me?"

"I don't know who the father is... I had to tell someone..."

Taruto nodded.

"well, let me just say this..."

Ichigo clenched her eyes shut, embracing herself for the blow.

"...If the child is mine...I will totally support the both of you"


End file.
